Multilanguage Songs
Busted 10 Languages http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z2t6ZABmK7I 1. English 2. Italian/Italiano 3. German/Deutsch 4. Danish/Dansk 5. Brazilian Portuguese/Português Brasileiro 6. Swedish/Svenska 7. Spanish/Español 8. Dutch/Nederlands 9. Portugal Portuguese/Portugês de Portugal 10. Japanese/日本語 Brazilian Portuguese/Português Brasileiro http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NpQ7l2wSuzg&feature=related Danish/Dansk (phineaslover205) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O-VN15NYy54 vanessa: jeg kan se hvad du har gang i. og du tror jeg intet ved. men når jeg får et klart bevis skal mor få rent besked. hun siger jeg er dramatisk, hun lukker af og siger stop. men når hun ser de ting du laver. sår siger hun at du skal holde op. candace and vanessa: jeg ved du er snu og glat du snedig og smart. men jeg skal nok få fat på dig. jeg får dig. jeg får dig. det sker en dag og sår er du færdig(færdig) candace:der er noget jeg må fortælle dig. jeg har fundet beviser. candace and vanessa: og jeg griner bare ved tanken om at fælde dig.du færdig(færdig) vanessa: og nu får jeg det jeg godt ha. candace and vanessa: langt om længe sår vil mor forstå at jeg havde ret fra starten af. du færdig jeg er byens nye betjent og mit blik er altid tændt. jeg barsk og rå. sår bare pas på for nu din lykke vendt. og det lige meget hvad du tror. for jeg kan et dejligt ord. vanessa: det sår godt at sige candace: det sår godt at sige vanessa: at det gør dig fri candace: at det gør dig fri candace and vanessa: det f.æ.r.d.i.g du er færdig. candace: der noget jeg må fotælle dig. jeg har fundet beviser. candace and vanessa: og jeg griner bare ved tanken om at fælde dig. du færdig(færdig) vanessa: og nu for jeg det jeg godt vil ha. candace and vanessa: langt om længe så vil mor forstå at jeg havde ret fra starten af. du færdig. Dutch/Nederlands Vanessa: Ik zie heus wel wat jij uitspookt En je vindt me een leeghoofd Maar straks heb ik bewijs voor haar Zodat ze mij gelooft Candace:Ze zegt dat ik me aanstel Maar denk maar niet dat jij ontsnapt Ze zal ontdekken hoe het echt zit Both: En dan ben jij op heterdaad betrapt Oh nee, je komt hier niet weg mee, vergis je maar niet Ik weet de waarheid over jou Ik weet het (Ja!) Ik weet het (Ja!) Dus wacht maar af, ik zal je krijgen (Krijgen!) Candace: Nee, ik wil je echt geen pijn doen mam Both: Maar vergis je ook weer niet Want ik weet dat ik jou verlinken kan Ik krijg je (Krijg je!) V'''anessa: Denk maar niet dat zij jou dit vergeeft En zo zal het voortaan gaan, '''Both: Als zij straks merkt wie hier gelijk in heeft Ik krijg je! (Krijg je!) Comeback both: Krijgen! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Qk4xd7Qh5YI French/Français http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xXkgN1tXqR0 German/Deutsch Vanessa: Du tust nur das was du tun willst und du hällst mich für naive, doch bring ich ihre Weise dann erkennt sie dein Motiv. Candace: Sie sagt ich überteibe,doch jede Seifenblase platzt. Ich werde zeigen was ihr anstellt und dann müst ihr das lassen was ihr macht. Both: Nein! Diesmal kommt ihr mir nicht davon,wet was ich jetzt sag denn meine Zeit siet mich jetzt an. Ich krieg euch! Ich krieg euch! Und wenn ich's tu, dann seid ihr echt: FÄLLIG! Candace: '''Diesmal kommt ihr wirklich nicht davon... '''Both: ...und ihr solltet mir glauben wenn ich sage das ich siege diesmal muss es sein. Ich krieg euch!!! Vanessa: Ja! Ich finde es geschieht euch recht. Both: '''Was mit euch danach geschieht wenn sie erfährt ich hatte immer Recht. Ich kieg euch!!! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3MGa9GZWqos Hungarian/Magyar http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JQp_IKe_0Z0&feature=related http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=smnWQhQPurk Italian/Itliano http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BRpv_ok_s_w Japanese/日本語 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ega7ygp4vt8 ローブダウンメキシコ中のyeaの ウェントがビジネスのため、私は笑顔を割れたこと メットは私の接続は、すべて右でした 戻ってブルックリンに真夜中に頭 感何かられなかったら`トンの権利をいた 私の鏡、いや、それはライトが点滅しているのロック 国境でBustedを 壊れた 私のように見える`mのdoinの`時間 ロング長い時間 国境でBustedを 壊れた 昼間に別れのように見える 8時間後にはまだ刑務所に座っている 所持で告発され、私は`保釈をできないの 私は弁護士と呼ばれる、彼は自分の男の子を明らかにした 私は国境で捕まった 壊れた 私のように見える`mのdoinの`時間 ロング長い時間 国境でBustedを 壊れた 昼間に別れのように見える 最後に、裁判官を見て、彼のlookinした`ことを意味 彼は私のタイプは`路上に属するトンドン氏 今のI`m doinの`20、多分アウト10で再び 国境でBustedを 壊れた 私のように見える`mのdoinの`時間 ロング長い時間 国境でBustedを 壊れた 昼間に別れのように見える Polish/Polski http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FrLyenVuKmE '''Vanessa: Widzę wszystko co wyprawiasz, ty mnie za naiwną masz, lecz gdy cię złapię to z kłopotów sprawę sobię zdasz. Fredka: Według niej dramatyzuję, ale to w końcu wyda się, bo gdy zobaczy co ty robisz byś przestał zmusi łatwo cię, bo ty Vanessa & Fredka: może myślisz, że wygrana tuż, ale ja obiecuję, że cię wydam już. O tak! Dopadnę (tak!), dopadnę! (tak!) Mimo twej obrony będziesz skończony! (Potwór!) Fredka: Nie zamierzam cię ukarać, lecz ona poznać ma prawdę Fredka & Vanessa: i zrozumieć, że dowody są, to jasna rzecz. Skończony! (Potwór!) Vanessa: Ona prawdę wreszcie poznać ma! Fredka & Vanessa: Tak się stanie gdy zrozumie to, że rację miałam zawsze ja. Skończony! Zaraz policjantki dwie w dziką akcję włączą się. Twe kłamstwa już pokrywa kurz, mówimy kłamstwom nie. Nie przeraża nas twój głos, więc rzucamy tobię w nos Vanessa: takie słowo co Fredka: (takie słowo co) Vanessa: kochamy bo Fredka: (kochamy bo) Fredka & Vanessa: w nim jest taka treść: Jesteś skończony! Spanish/Español http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sIFvNtuAVnM&annotation_id=annotation_760930&feature=iv Vanessa: Puedo ver lo que tú haces y tú crees que no lo sé más cuando te sorprenda ella sí me va a creer. Candace: Me dices que hago drama yo solo digo "basta ya" va ver lo que hacen todo el tiempo Candace & Vanessa: ¡Entonces esto ella detendrá! No pienses que me ganarás sé que lo lograré ¡muy pronto lo descubriré! Son malos, son malos, y revelaré que son tan Malos (Malos) Candace: Yo no quiero parecer tan cruel Ambas: Pero deben creerme cuando digo que al final la razón la tengo yo ¡Son malos! (malos) Vanessa: Sí yo haré que ella vea la luz Ambas: Es así como será sabrá que siempre dije la verdad ¡son malos! Ha llegado el oficial que te hará pasarla mal. Te voy a ver, a detener, te tengo en mi poder. No me importa tu opinón, tú debes ir a la prisión. Vanessa: Y me liberaré Candace: Me liberaré Vanessa: Yo te atraparé Candace: ¡Te atraparé! Ambas: ¡Son creadores de maldades son muy malos! Swedish/Svenska http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fLlhEktKqb0 Gitchee Gitchee Goo 2.Czech/Čeština 3.German/Deutch 4.Japanese/日本語 Danish/Dansk (jenspeter37) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KdT--5D71io German/Deutsch Phineas: Bao Chicka Bao Bao! Candace: Das sagst du nur zu mir. Phineas: '''Mau Mau Mau! '''Candace: '''Und mein Herz schlägt schneller. '''Phineas: '''Chicka Cicka Chua! '''Candace: '''Bitte hör nicht auf. '''Both: '''Gichi Gichi Goo heißt ich lieb dich so! Gichi Gichi Goo heißt ich lieb dich so! Gichi Gichi Goo heißt ich lieb dich Babe! Babe! Babe! '''Ferb: '''Ba-bey Ba-bey Ba-bey Ba-bey! '''Both: '''Gichi Gichi Goo heißt ich lieb dich so! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2KRpG0ADtl8 Japanese/日本語 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=df2vJ9dOp_8&feature=related Polish/Polski http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BvxSub2-uTA '''Fineasz: Bow chicki bow bow, Fredka/Ferbetki: tak miły mówi mi! Fineasz: Mow mow mow, Fredka/Ferbetki: moje serce bije! Fineasz: Chicki chicki choo wa, Fredka/Ferbetki: nie zatrzyma się! Glitchee glitchee goo znaczy kocham cię! Fineasz: Raz jeszcze, bow chicki bow bow, Fredka/Ferbetki: tak miły mówi mi! Fineasz: Mow mow mow, Fredka/Ferbetki: moje serce bije! Fineasz: Chicki chicki choo wa, Fredka/Ferbetki: nie zatrzyma się! Glitchee glitchee goo znaczy kocham cię! Glitchee glitchee goo znaczy kocham cię! Glitchee glitchee goo to znaczy, że kocham, kocham, kocham, kocham... Ferb: Kocham, kocham, kocham, kocham. Glitchee gitchee goo znaczy kocham cię! Brazillian Portuguese/Português Brasileiro http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rx4J7Z8OuXo Spanish/Español http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8VCUqKR2KlU http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XSdC2tcZHJ0 (Latinamerican Version) Phineas: Bow chicka, bow, wow Candace: Mi nena dice así Phineas: '''Mau, mau, mau '''Candace: siente mis latidos Phineas: '''Chicka, chicka, chu, woop, '''Candace: '''Nunca va a parar '''Todos: '''Guithci guhitchi gui es "te quiero a ti" '''Phineas: '''Yo digo: Bow chicka, bow, wow '''Candace: '''Mi nena dice así '''Phineas: '''Mau, mau, mau '''Candace: '''Siente mis latidos, '''Phineas: '''Chicka, chicka, chu, woop, '''Candace: '''Nunca va a parar '''Todos: '''Guitchi guitchi gui es "te quiero a ti" Guitchi guitchi gui es "te quiero a ti" Guitchi guitchi gui es te quiero nena (nene), nena, nena. '''Ferb: nena, nena, nena, nena. Todos: '''Guitchi guithchi gui ¡es "Te quiero a ti"! Hungarian/Magyar http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4COkDYrTfwQ Norwegian/Norsk http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HJ51d9POPzM Dutch/Nederlands http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TB0r1lcOFSw ' Mom's Birthday Dutch/Nederlands '''Candace: Mam je bent jarig, dank voor alle liefde die je geeft Phineas: Goed nummer zus! Candace: En alle hapjes die je maakt, voor jou zing ik nu dit liedje En ik hoop dat mijn muziek je raakt Chorus: Doobeedoo, doobeedoo Candace: '''Ik gedraag me soms wat dom, ik ben gewoon nog jong Mam, luister goed naar mij, mijn grote voorbeeld dat ben jij! Af en toe denk ik dat ik gek word, want mijn twee broertjes doen gestoord En als ik even niet meer kan, dan heb jij wel een plan! Want jij houdt van mij voor wie ik ben, en ik hou van jou mam! thumb|300px|right Danish/Dansk (jenspeter37) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rLONrVRLNpk German/Deutsch http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7qGgAYDPd4M Romanian/Românâ http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NM0WddaFSKY Brazilian Portuguese/Portugês Brasileiro http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=91BDixDNSFE Spanish/Español (Latinamerican Version) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ART6Y_deHXI Es tu cumpleaños Gracias por tu entrega y por tu amor Sin contar las comidas A veces por ser nerviosa Me olvido lo que canto aquí. Shubidu shubidu Siempre tensa yo estoy Es porque joven soy Mami te adoro ¡Por ti yo todo haría! Si mis hermanos me enloquecen Con cada cosa que ellos hacen (cada cosa, cada cosa que ellos hacen) Y cuando voy a enloquecer ¡Tú me puedes calmar! (¡Tú me puedes calmar!) Por que me quieres por lo que soy ¡Por siempre te amaré! Polish/Polski http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C1T7s47a-d8 Masz urodziny. Dzięki mamo, że ty kochasz mnie. I dzięki za posiłki, ja wiem, że trochę jestem nerwowa. Ale co mam w sercu wyznać chcę. (Szubi du, szubi du...) Czasem drażni mnie świat, bo mam niewiele lat. Przyżekam tobię, dla ciebię wszystko ja zrobię! Gdy moi bracia mnie wkurzają, tym, co bez przerwy wyprawiają, ja z tej wściekłości krzyczeć chcę, ty nie złościsz się, nie! (Ty nie złościsz się, nie...) Bo jaką jestem mnie kochać chcesz, ja ciebię kocham też. My Chariot Dutch/Nederland thumb|300px|right Hungarian/Magyar http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qX5nQQ-K-fs German/Deutsch http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8Wb05OWy7uo My Goody Two-Shoes Brother Brazillian Portuguese/Português Brasileiro http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bce9uTW9pPc Danish/Dansk http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=goPE8e6vT8A Dutch/Nederlands http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YHQiBzmVgag German/Deutsch http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7mSEVJ7YzAw Hebrew/עִבְרִית http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EPpbcIZszuA Japanese/日本語 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ojc8RqWbFbA Latin/Latino Oh, Vanessa, música por favor http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G230EAxS1VU (*music starts*) Tengo animosidad por los botones Con mi equipaje tarde siempre están Y los taxistas que me desesperan Si se esfuman, creen que los extrañarán Odio al que multa y a buzos soldadores, Chefs o camarógrafos también Lamas y yoguis poseídos Y fans en los partidos Y no estoy seguro que me caigas bien Tanta gente hay odiosa en el planeta Que un buen castigo mio se gano Más mi hermano el exquisito El hijo favorito, enterrarlo necesito En montañas de popo ¡Ah, mi hermano el exquisito el hijo favorito! Enterrarlo necesito ¡Si, señor! Así está escrito Enterrarlo necesito En monta-ñas de-po-pooo! ¡Uuuuhhh! ¿Viste como sostuve la última letra? Bien, eh Polish/Polski http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Zo_zTl6mei8 Romanian/Românâ http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RGNrhxAWzEY Slovak/Slovensky http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k7BolrWZ1sY Spanish/Español http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bdhGC0ExbwU Swedish/Svenska http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6GV1Tl-0kXY S'winter Dutch/Nederlands thumb|300px|right Japanese/日本語 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0OINv3B56Ko Danish/Dansk (jenspeter37) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GeP_ksISaGY German/Deutsch http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4WdVPyuZekc Romanian/Românâ http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uPC6BLP5QHY Brazilian Portuguese/Português Brasileiro http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AIOj2sogXNA Theme Song 11 Languages http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=250US_uMhHE 1.Japanese/日本語 2.Portugal Portuguese/Português de Portugal 3.Brazillian Portuguese/Português Brasileiro 4.Danish/Dansk 5.Norwegian/Norsk 6.Italian/Italiano 7.Arabic/العربية 8.Turkish/Türkçe 9.Castillian Spanish/Español Castellano 10.Latin America Spanish/Español Latino 11.English German/Deutsch http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qIQCAwOEoe8 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=--en_N7ILTc Note: Before the theme song starts there is a bumper and after it the song "Busted" in german again! Hungarian/Magyar http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QgVrI6k4_eY Malay/Bahasa Malaysia http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1W22B7QzFus Portugal Portuguese/Português de Portugal thumb|300px|right Brazilian Portuguese/Português Brasileiro http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XT-FcwIuhlQ Spanish/Español http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xdG1WGgtb5E (Latinamerican Version) LLegan las vacaciones, y vuela el verano, ¡la escuela se acerca es terrible! Y el problema que siempre parece cercano es como pasarlo increíble. ¡Como esto! Usar un cohete, luchar con la momia, subir la torre Eiffel por fuera. Descburir un ser que jamás existió. Duchar monos en la bañera. Surfing practicar, crear nanorobots, ¡Los sesos de Frakenstain ver! '''Phineas: ¡Esta aquí! Un dodo encontrar, a un país pintar, ¡Tu hermana furiosa poner! Candace: ¡Phineas! Podrás tener muchas horas de diversión, la escuela tardará Phineas: ¡Vamos, Perry! No busques más pues Phineas y Ferb lo van a demostrar, ¡no busques más pues Phineas y Ferb lo van a demostrar! Candace: ¡Mamá!, ¡Phineas y Ferb están haciendo los títulos! Dutch/Nederlands Er zijn honderdenvier dagen zomervakantie voor de school weer gaat beginnenthumb|300px|right Maar het grootste probleem waar we nu dus mee zitten is dat we iets moeten verzinnen, bijvoorbeeld... Dingen bedenken, die echt niet bestaan, We stoppen een aap in het sop! Over de golven slaan, de wetenschap verslaan, op zoek naar Frankenstein's brein Phineas: Oh, daar dus. Je ziet een Dodo staan, je brengt een verfje aan, of plaagt je zus voor de gein! Candace: Phineas! Zoals je ziet, valt er niets te vervelen, totdat de school weer begint Phineas: Kom op, Perry! Dus houd je vast want Phineas en Ferb gaan samen door het lint! Dus houd je vast want Phineas en Ferb gaan samen door het lint! Candace: Mam, Phineas en Ferb zijn een titelsong aan het maken! Chains on Me Spanish/Español 2CZC7b0R04Q Hoy todo mi mundo es tan infeliz No he visto el sol desde aquel dia gris El jefe dice que no hay salida De aqui de la raya no puedo pasar Mis cadenas son Y me quieren hundir Mis cadenas son Oyelas rugir Mis cadenas son Oigan mi cancion Le dicen inmoral a la imaginacion Un vaso de agua El dia que llegue mi mente se apago A cada idea siempre dicen no Quiero ser creativo y es indiferente El jefe quiere destruir mi mente Mis cadenas son No podre volar Mis cadenas son Sin escapar Mis cadenas son Oigan mi cancion Le dicen inmoral a la imaginacion No nos dejan bailar a este sol Pues le dicen inmoral a la imaginacion Summer Belongs to you English http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9pg97uFr7Z0 Spanish Latin American/español latino http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qW8nTBwzqzY Rusted Englishthumb|300px|right Spanish thumb|300px|right See Also Multilanguage Episodes Multilanguage Promos Phineas and Ferb Worldwide Category:Songs Category:International